A need exists for a fluid with a dissolved oxygen content higher than occurring in nature while having a reduced surface tension for use in the construction industry. The uses can be for curing concrete, for use with municipal waste treatment plants to shorten the time for degradation of waste solids by aerobic bacteria and for the petrochemical and the pulp and paper industries which need to save energy in the bio-degradation of wastes or other materials in waste water.
For construction, a need has existed for a method to cure concrete which is faster and more efficient than other building techniques. Concrete is typically made by adding water to a sand, aggregate, and cement mixture and then allowing the material to cure. This curing process usually take 28 days to achieve designed specifications. By providing a method which achieves the designed specifications of the concrete in only 4 to 14 days, the building process is shortened, and more efficient. In the event that a 28 day curing process is available, the result is a lower material cost for the same strength of concrete. The efficiency can be seen in reduced labor costs and also reduced defects occurring in the concrete due to adverse weather conditions during the curing period.
The embodiments of this method are designed to enhance the curing process of concrete by shortening the amount of time needed to cure the concrete due to an increased oxygen nano-particle content in conjunction with reduced surface tension of the water used in the making of the concrete.
A need has existed for a fluid source having a high concentration of dissolved nano-sized oxygen molecules with a reduced surface tension for use in municipal waste treatment plants. There exists a need to increase the aerobic biodegradation rates of municipal waste water treatment system which will increase the capacity of treatment plants without increasing plant size. Minimizing or eliminating the anaerobic biodegradation will eliminating the acid gas by products that will cause odors.
Additionally a need exists for the petrochemical, and pulp and paper industries to have reduced energy consumption for remediation of their waste water ponds. The embodiments of this invention provides water with a lower surface tension and increased oxygen content, enabling the water to flow into and out of the bacteria cell wall, with significantly less impedance. This high rate of water flow into and out of the cell enables the microorganisms to reproduce more quickly, increasing colony counts, thereby consuming the waste of the petrochemical streams and the streams of the pulp and paper industry.
The methods of the invention meet these above described needs.